


"Мы бросаем кости на то, что осталось..."

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Вечность смотрит его глазами. Вероятности сыплются с его пальцев, чтобы брат не скучал.





	"Мы бросаем кости на то, что осталось..."

Тает сизый дымок длинной трубки в его губах. Дотлевает далеко внизу, под ногами, сотворенное братом Мироздание. Урахаре до мира нет никакого дела. Мир горит и отвечает Урахаре взаимностью.

Вечность смотрит его глазами. Вероятности сыплются с его пальцев, чтобы брат не скучал.

Брат не скучает. Создает каждый новый мир непохожим на другие. Поддельная локация будущего бога. Местный ад, в котором снова и снова сгорают ненужные брату игрушки.  
Урахара курит свою невозможно длинную трубку и с усмешкой наблюдает за чужими играми. Не встревая. Никогда не встревая.

Лень и скука сворачиваются на его плечах. И когда брат впервые просит вкрадчивым шепотом и мягкой улыбкой «вмешайся», Урахара размыкает сжатые на кубике пальцы и делает бросок.

***

В новом мире брата живут люди. Большие и маленькие, здоровые и больные. Урахара смотрит на людей с внезапно проснувшимся интересом исследователя. Следить за всеми — хлопотно с непривычки. Тайком от брата Урахара выбирает себе одного.

Улыбкой Урахары можно пугать детей и животных. Но в их поддельной локации нет ничего, кроме белых стен. Можно улыбнуться по-настоящему, но для этого нужно спуститься на поле с чужими игрушками.

Закрывая лицо маской, наспех слепленной из собственного кубика, Урахара спускается вниз.

***

— Как тебя зовут? — приседая на корточки перед тем, за кем наблюдал долгое время, Урахара улыбается губами глиняной маски.

«Его» человек не понимает их с братом языка. А Урахара еще не выучил человеческий. В жестах слишком мало понятного, но его ладони пусты и готовы для объяснений.

Вероятности пока подождут.

Ходить туда-обратно с небес на землю хлопотное занятие. А люди вдруг принимают его и маску за приближенного к Богу. Урахара и не возражает. Чадит в тонких стенах хижины осенним сбором трав, учится призывать дожди на огромном там-таме. А вечерами, спина к спине сидя со «своим» человеком в пещере, найденной ими после схода весенних вод, карябает на каменной глыбе их фигуры.

Оказывается, Урахара еще и художник. Или это теплая ладонь в свободных от кубика пальцах заставляет его пытаться запечатлеть хоть что-то перед глазами своей Вечности.

***

— Брат. Мне стало слишком скучно!  
Вот он, настоящий будущий Бог. Сидит перед входом в пещеру и говорит так громко, что вот-вот разбудит спящего на плече Урахары «его» человека.  
— Давай сыграем, брат!

Пустота смотрит глазами будущего Бога, когда на его ладони мелькает кубик Хаоса.  
Урахара уже не беспокоится за сон «своего» человека. Если не успеть, тот не проснется никогда.  
Вмешиваться нельзя. Отец запретил им, с недавнего момента, когда Урахара стал пропадать из поля зрения неделями.

Вечность смотрит его глазами. Вероятности сыплются с его пальцев.

Урахара делает новый бросок наспех скомканной в кубик маской.

***

Нельзя играть со временем и вероятностями, когда ты отлучен от Отца.

Урахара вертит в руках кубик, наблюдая, как заносит пылью одну из граней.  
Единица, всего лишь единица.  
Ему есть за что побороться, пока ветер бросает в лицо вздыбленные пески пустыни.

Вечность — одуряюще много, даже если жар не сожжённой братом планеты плавит огромные камни высоко над его головой.

— Я уже успел соскучиться, — сообщает ему брат с неизменной улыбкой самого главного жулика из Богов, что известны Урахаре. Брат восседает на каменном троне, и ступени до его царственной персоны Урахара может считать час.  
— Ты не задыхаешься, каждый раз карабкаясь на вершину? — устало уточняет Урахара, размышляя, сколько же времени он провел в Небытии.

Вместо ответа брат повелительно взмахивает рукой. Двое ведут третьего прямо к трону. Упираясь в горло тонкими иглами наточенных копий. Скручивая руки и задирая голову так высоко, что Урахару пронзает понимание.

Сколько стоит Вечность, и можно ли ее разменять на Небытие?

— Тебе скучно, брат, — кивает сам себе Урахара, бросая на пленника короткий взгляд.

Он ведь так и не узнал его имя.

Вечность смотрит его глазами. Вероятности сыплются с его пальцев.

Урахара делает новый бросок.

***

Он просыпается снова и снова. В коротких пробуждениях он успевает обнаружить, как изменяется так и не уничтоженная игрушка брата. Его поддельный мир и развлечение.  
Стираются двойка, тройка, четверка, обращаясь в Ничто. Меркнет в личной Пустоте Урахары улыбка «его» человека.

***

В каждой новом пробуждении Урахары слишком мало времени. Он и рыцарь, и царь, и нищий.  
Просыпаясь, он каждый раз начинает с начала поиски своего человека. Раз за разом выигрывая у брата чужую жизнь и смерть. Вот только грани на кубике Хаоса никуда не исчезают. И скоро Урахаре не на что будет играть.

***

— Ты так пялишься на меня, словно мы давно знакомы!

Его человек улыбается широким оскалом и носит белый плащ. Там, на спине, как напоминание о том, что осталось у Урахары, чернеет иероглифом цифра пять.

Оказывается, в этот раз брат не поленился подождать, пока Урахара впитает в себя всю информацию о месте, куда он закинул их своей рукой ставшего Почти Богом.

— Мы не знакомы, но в этот раз я хочу назвать свое имя, — тянет, смакуя каждое слово, Урахара. В этот раз ему нечем прикрыть лицо. — Киске. Урахара Киске.

Мир не сворачивается в Хаос и Ничто. Брат не хохочет за его спиной триумфальным смехом победителя. В груди Урахары нет сердца, но что-то сжимается под ребрами, пока он ждет ответа.  
— Шиджи. Хирако Шинджи. И давай уже без этого официоза. Как-никак мы оба — капитаны! — «его» человек хлопает Урахару по спине неожиданно тяжелой ладонью.

И скрученная внутри грудины спираль разжимается.

***

Вечность смотрит его голодными глазами. Пальцы бесконечно перебирают спрятанный в широком рукаве белоснежного хаори кубик с двумя не стершимися гранями.

— Выпьешь со мной, Киске?  
— Прогуляешься со мной, Киске?  
— Посидишь со мной этой ночью, Киске?

Хирако так много и часто задает ему такие обескураживающие вопросы, что Урахара теряется. Забывает о времени, о брате, о натерших мозоли на пальцах гранях.

Остается только взгляд голодной Вечности, которыми он смотрит и смотрит на остающегося рядом Хирако.  
Он тянет руку и касается теплой щеки. Его собственная никогда не будет так горяча.

Хирако не против внезапных прикосновений. Он ждет, чуть склонив голову вбок. Соломенные волосы каскадом съезжают по плечу.

«Я так много раз тебя спасал».

Урахара тянется дальше и больше, ему мало голого острого плеча и выпирающей кости. Он изучает кожу пальцами, и Вечность рычит у него внутри, скребя когтями и вгрызаясь зубами в собственный поводок.

— Ночь не может тянуться вечно, Киске, — насмешливо подбадривает его Хирако. — Будет сложно объяснить моему лейтенанту, почему мы с тобой полуголые разлеглись прямо на полу моего кабинета.

Урахара тут же вспоминает, кто у Хирако в лейтенантах. Тянется оправить свою оказавшуюся на полу одежду, ищет в складках спасительный шанс на чужую жизнь.

— Шучу, — громко хохочет Хирако, и мир трясется перед глазами Урахары вместе с ним. — Я дал ему отгул. Мы можем вытирать тут полы хоть до вечера.

Когда Вечности дают такой шанс, она уже не может отказаться.

Киске, сейчас просто Киске, раз так хрипло выговаривает в его ухо Хирако, бережно покрывает поцелуями горячую кожу, мягко переплетает мозолистые пальцы с подставленной рукой, осторожно устраивается между так откровенно расставленных ног.

***

— В какой момент ты перестал хотеть стать Богом, Урахара Киске? — Хаос блестит стеклами очков лейтенанта с нашитой на рукаве пятеркой. Вечность скалит на него зубы, но никак не может достать.

Шиджи, сгорбленный болью, Пустым, Хаосом, корчится на земле.

— Мне так скучно наблюдать за тобой, брат, — продолжают холодные глаза Почти Ставшего Богом. — Сыграем?

Киске не может позволить себе такой роскоши.

Вечность смотрит его глазами. Вероятности сыплются с его пальцев.

Урахара делает бросок, на то, что осталось.

Бесполезный кубик становится белоснежной маской, надежно закрывающей лицо Шинджи от этого мира.

Шестерка должна побить пятерку. А если сравняется с ней, Киске спустит с поводка свою Вечность.


End file.
